The present invention relates to an environmentally-friendly heating apparatus which can reduce the quantity of fuel used to heat a room, using waste heat recovered from exhaust gas discharged from a boiler, while minimizing the quantity of exhaust fumes containing noxious substances using a mist filter formed by vapor generated in a flue, like as a mist.
Boilers are well known as representative heating devices. Such boilers are classified into solid fuel boilers (coal or briquette boilers), oil boilers, and gas boilers in accordance with the kind of the used energy source.
Such boilers are used to increase the temperature of an indoor space such as an agricultural hothouse, the interior space of a building, or a boiler room.
Although such a boiler can rapidly increase the temperature of a surrounding space, it has various problems in that a lot of time is taken to sufficiently increase the temperature of the space where it is necessary to heat the entire portion of the space, thereby causing an excessive consumption of the energy source, that is, waste of fuel.
When fuel is burnt in accordance with an operation of the boiler, noxious gas containing noxious substances and fumes are produced. For this reason, there may be a problem in that air pollution occurs as such noxious gas is discharged into the atmosphere without any filtration thereof.
Furthermore, there is waste of fuel because exhaust gas possessing heat is discharged into the atmosphere.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above mentioned problems, and an object of the invention is to provide a heating apparatus including an elongated flue mounted to an exhaust port provided at a boiler, the flue extending through an indoor space such as a hothouse or a boiler room of a building, and at least one fan unit installed in the flue, and adapted to forcibly circulate exhaust gas, thereby being capable of easily circulating and discharging heat carried by the exhaust gas, so that the exhaust heat can be discharged into the indoor space in the form of heat transferred to the flue and hot water.
Another object of the invention is to provide a heating apparatus including at least one heat concentrator installed at a flue to collect heat from exhaust gas passing through the flue, thereby being capable of discharging the heat of the exhaust gas into the interior of an indoor space in the form of heat transferred to the flue and hot water, and thus rapidly increasing the temperature of the indoor space, so that it is possible to minimize the fuel consumption of a boiler included in the heating apparatus and the amount of fumes.
Another object of the invention is to provide an environmentally-friendly heating apparatus which is configured to filter noxious substances and fumes contained in exhaust gas flowing through a flue, using a mist filter formed by virtue of a temperature difference between the exhaust gas and the flue, and then discharge the filtered fumes while removing contaminated water produced during the filtering process through a water drainage pipe, thereby being capable of minimizing the discharge of noxious substances and fumes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a heating apparatus having a function for supplying, into a hothouse, clean carbon dioxide produced in a flue in accordance with a filtering function in the daytime, through a water drainage pipe adapted to remove contaminated water produced during the filtering process, thereby promoting growth of plants while achieving removal of moisture from the hothouse and ventilation of the hothouse.
Another object of the invention is to provide a heating apparatus including a waste heat controller mounted to the flue and adapted to control the amount of exhaust gas flowing though the flue, in a manual or automatic fashion, thereby being capable of controlling the temperature of the indoor space to be heated.
Another object of the invention is to provide a heating apparatus including a plurality of fan units mounted to an elongated flue, alone or together with a plurality of heat concentrators, in association with a plurality of rooms to be heated, thereby being capable of achieving an efficient circulation of exhaust gas through the flue while obtaining an enhanced heat emission efficiency and an enhanced exhaust efficiency, so that the combustion efficiency and heat emission efficiency of a boiler included the heating apparatus are enhanced.
In order to accomplish these objects, the present invention provides a heating apparatus comprising a boiler adapted to burn an energy source while discharging exhaust gas produced when the energy source is burnt, the boiler including an exhaust port, and a distribution board, the apparatus using waste heat to reduce the consumption of the energy source while being environmentally friendly, further comprising: a distribution pipe connected to the exhaust port of the boiler; at least one flue connected to the distribution pipe, the flue extending through an indoor space, to be heated, while having a discharge port arranged outwardly from the indoor space; and at least one fan unit mounted to the discharge port of the flue and adapted to forcibly outwardly discharge the exhaust gas from the discharge port of the flue.
The heating apparatus may further comprise at least one heat concentrator mounted to the flue and adapted to concentrate heat carried in the exhaust gas passing though the flue, thereby increasing the temperature of the indoor space using the concentrated heat.